1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knives and holders that are used during the installation of sheetrock, the knives being of the type that have a very wide blade in relation to the length of the blade and holder therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved sheetrock knife, pan, and holder apparatus that provides a pan having an open top with a holder that removably affixes to the pan at the open top, the holder having spaced apart slots that are sized and shaped to receive the blade portion of the sheetrock knife and wherein a strap arrangement secures the blades to the holder in a storage position.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the construction of homes, building and the like, it is common to use a gypsum panel material (e.g. Sheetrock® brand) that is affixed to a framework of wooden or steel members known in the industry as “studs”. The gypsum panels are first affixed to the framework. Tape and coatings are then applied to eliminate unsightly seams.
During such an installation of gypsum panels, the installers utilize knives that have very wide blades in relation to the length of the blade. These installers also employ pans for holding the liquid, slurry or semi-solid material that is applied to the gypsum panels in order to fabricate the completed wall.
The knife blades must be very wide in relation to the length of the knife blade because often a very large area is to be covered with a selected material, plaster, chemical or the like.